Gone Forever
by cuTie'-'chiQuiLita
Summary: It was suppose to be an ordinary night..but, everything went wrong..he was gone..really gone..MxN


**Disclamer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.. all credits thanks to Tachibana Higuchi-sama..**

**

* * *

**

**GONE FOREVER**

The place is covered with black smoke, bright lights and loud music, cigaretter smokers is seen everywhere; people are jumping and dancing to the beat of the music; some are sitting on benches laying low. Mountains of empty liquor bottles and cigarette butts are stacked messily under the table; a sight that would freak my mom out. One of those people sitting on one of the benches is me, Mikan Sakura, currently drinking my 8th bottle and on my way to becoming drunk. On my right is my long-time boyfriends, Natsume Hyuuga, smoking his 2nd box of cigarettes. We are both party lovers, I can't deny that. Ever Friday, we would hit a friend's house and party there until dawn. It is suppose to be one of those nights, which will just lead to me getting scolded by my parents again. I was wrong; dead wrong, this was the night that made a huge impact in my life, the night that changed everything, because this was the unexpected night that I lost someone.

It was almost 12:00 am when I decided to leave the party "Hon, it's time to go" I told Natsume, "But hon, it's too early, and I don't want to go home yet," he replied between hiccups and with cheeks burning red, a definite sign that he is reall drunk. This night was different from the others because he just had an argument with his dad about school, the reason for him to drink more than what he used to. I gave in because I understand what he felt. So, we continue to drink bottles after bottles of beers, and light stick after sticks of cigarettes until we were totally wasted.

He is the one driving; I'm the one in the passenger seat, both with a bottle of beer in hand, singing along to the music, laughing our hearts out without a care in the world. We are having so much fun that he haven't notice that we've already passed Natsume's house (I'm sleeping with him tonight), he made an illegal U-turn without stepping on the brakes, and everything is happening so fast' he loses control and everything goes wrong. The last thing I've heart was a shout..._"Watch out!" _and everything goes black.

I stir a little when I gain conciousness, I look around my surroundings and notice that the place was unfamiliar, and the first question I think of is _"Where am I?"_ I look at my right to see my mom sleeping near me while holding my right hand. I turn left to seee my dad, snoring so loudly, that could've woken up the whole place, and laying down on one of the chairs. I try lifting my hand and noticed that it's heavy and hurt a little, when I look at it, I noticed that it is wrapped in bandages. I shake my right hand and my mom just stirred a little, so I called her.

"Mom, wake up" I said as I gently shake her. She quickly look up and looked at me with wide-eyes and suddenly wrapped her hands around me for a tight hug, a hug tighter than that of a grizzly bear. "Oh honey, how are you? Thank God you're awake!" she exclaimed and squeezed me tighter, "Mom, c-can't b-r-eath-h! N-need a-a-ir!" I said, with that, she let go of me but still held my hand. We talked about my health and she said that I'm so lucky to survive the accident. When I asked her about Natsume, she just looked away, got up and went to my dad to wake him up, she whispered something to him and he immediately looked at me awkwardly. "Well?" I said, looking at them with questioning eyes, "How is he?" I asked, getting irritated because their not giving me any answers. They looked at each other, as if urging someone to speak up, dad cleared his throat and said "Honey, I don't think this is the right time for this topic," looking at me with sadness and pity, Pity for what? I sit upright and asking him again for the condition of my boyfriend. The next words that he said kept ringing on my head "he's dead...he's dead...he's dead", his words was like a tape recorder being played over and over again; and it hurts. It feels like a knife was stabbing me again and again.

I couldn't accept the fact that he's gone, NO! I won't accept it, he was my best friend, my companion, my shoulder to cry on, my confidant, my escape from my problems, he was the only one who I pour my heart out to, the only person who I trust the most... and most importantly, he ws my other half, my love, my one and only. And now, he's gone, he left me, Natsume left me and I can't believe it.

I was busy arguing with myself if what Dad said was true or not, that I didn't notice the bucket of tears that keeps on falling from my eyes and my mom hugging me, comforting me, and crying with me. My dad went out because he couldn't handle seeing me like this; I was shaking from crying and kept on muttering the words "No, he's not dead...he's not dead...I was with him last night, we were having fun. Dad was just joking, right mom?" I keep on asking her that dad was just joking, my Mom was just hugging me tighter and she just keep on saying that she's sorry. My muttering grew louder until I was practically shouting that Natsume is not dead and in fact, he's just in the other room sleeping, or laughing for hearing my reaction to one of his practical jokes. I keep on telluing myself that he's not dead until slumber engulfed me, my last words was the one thing I hope to be true... _"He's not dead"_

During those times I was in the hospital bed, I was trying to recall what went wrong, what have we done wrong, and why it was wrong. Then and only then. that I remembered the times when I went to holiday trips with my parents, one of their conversation was about reckless and impaired driving, and the other topic wa that drunk driving may lead ot disaster.

Day passed and I'm like a living dead, who doesn't know what to do with her life anymore. I'm now wearing this black dress in front of a tombstone of someone who means the world to me, and mourning for his death. It feels like the weather sympathize with me, it suits my mood perfectly. Droplets of rain falling on me and piercing me with its coldness, soaking me and hiding the tears that keeps on falling from my eyes. As i turned to leave; I glanced one more time at his grave then looked at the sky, hoping that the words I whispered will reach him.

_**"Wait for me, my love"**_

**

* * *

**

**Whew..first one-shot ever..it might not be good though(gomene)..but reviews, comments and criticisms are accepted..arigato-gozaimasu..  
**


End file.
